


【陈檀佳酿】多多

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Kudos: 1





	【陈檀佳酿】多多

陈哲远一开始看到剧本的时候也凌乱了一会儿，这剧情是真实存在的吗？他想，长庚被骂硬了？

他去看檀健次，发现檀健次正在低头摆弄那个单边镜片，出了镜头的檀健次不太一样，那些属于角色的气质被掩去，看起来柔软温和。

然而片场一叫action，他们都很快投入其中，那些情绪突然就很容易领会了，面前的“顾昀”露出风流不羁的表情，带着调侃:“怎么，雁王殿下还要死给我看？”

这也算是单向家暴了，他被对方用笛子打在手上，连着几下，陈哲远捂着手，觉得像被抽在了胸口，他看着对方怒气飞扬的眉梢，整个人像是魔怔了，不管不顾的贴了过去:“义父，想要你。”

两个人的行头都不薄，片场围着的工作人员看不出端倪，但檀健次在他靠上来时脸色僵了一下，顺理成章的骂出了那个“滚”字。

导演喊了cut，没有计较他轻微的改动，似乎对他贴上去求欢的走位很满意。

只是檀健次一把推开了他，还附带着一个警告的眼神。

陈哲远可怜兮兮的看他，周围上来工作人员都没有发现异样，对他们这种戏里戏外的相处似乎都习以为常。

接下来要换场，等的时间会有点长，檀健次往保姆车走，陈哲远抓起助理递过来的剧本就跟了上去:“檀哥，先过一遍？”

檀健次其实私底下比较纵容他，陈哲远跟他相处没多久就发现对方生活中性子和耳根子一样软，只要不影响工作，怎么来都依他。

他们上了保姆车，檀健次有些恍然的走着神，陈哲远靠过去把脸埋在他肩头，过了一会才很亲昵的蹭了蹭:“你生气真好看。”

檀健次很是不解风情的推开他:“我没有生气，那是顾昀。”

陈哲远像是没听到，凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊:“我很喜欢。”

檀健次:“喜欢顾昀？”

陈哲远还在看他，那张脸永远都是很温和的，没有攻击性的，顾昀的犀利张扬都隐去了，陈哲远喃喃道:“不，不是的，是你。”

檀健次永远拗不过他，感情不应该代入工作，可是小男孩奶呼呼的脸就在旁边，眼神呼吸痴缠的锁住他，车门紧闭，檀健次妥协叹息，任由对方抓住他的手按在身下，刚才对戏时贴上来的热度此刻更加清晰。

檀健次慌忙用空出的手从旁边抽了两张纸，垫在外侧，另一只手被陈哲远带着，摸到了对方炙热的东西。

这还真是共犯，他的手指动作着，模模糊糊的想，陈哲远的呼吸一直贴着他，时轻时重，嘴唇含住他脸颊的软肉，轻柔的吮吻。

他是个拽拽的大男孩，虽然看着又嫩又奶，却最不喜欢别人在他面前充大爷，人前装装样子，人后绝不叫哥，“多多。”他含住檀健次的耳垂:“檀多多。”

檀健次捏了一下手里的东西，看着小男孩被他刺激的泪花都要出来了，有些恶狠狠的道:“你不许叫！”

“为什么？粉丝都可以叫。”陈哲远红着眼睛看他，摆动着腰直接撞进他掌心，两个人都没压制住，闷哼出声，他整个人挂在檀健次身上，保姆车窄窄的沙发他们两挤在上面，檀健次掌握着他的欢愉，而他控制着檀健次的情绪:“多多是我的小女朋友。”

这大概是年下永远的倔强，檀健次跟他怎么胡来都不会脸红，那是他作为年长者的游刃有余，然而被亲昵的叫昵称却会让他气势矮了一大截，他瞪着陈哲远:“你这孩子……”

陈哲远凑上来堵他的嘴，堵住他那些尊老爱幼的大道理，他往前顶，在对方的手里激烈的爆发出来，檀健次被他亲的喘不过气，还不忘用纸巾兜住避免弄脏戏服。

余韵过去，陈哲远还趴在他怀里:“多多，你真温柔，你都不会骂我。”

檀健次懒得再跟他计较称呼，捏着他软乎乎的脸:“我为什么要骂你。”即便最后迁就了陈哲远所有的无理要求，檀健次似乎在心底还是下意识的觉得他很乖很乖。

小男孩能有什么坏心眼呢。

檀健次似乎没有意识到，正是陈哲远+长庚双滤镜才让他被小男孩拿捏的死死的。

后来陈哲远在采访里偶然评价夜君清为舔狗——“舔到最后，一无所有。”

他想起第一次看到杀破狼时，心里很是感慨:“大家都是舔狗，为什么他命这么好？”

和檀健次聊起这个时，被对方这个长庚拥趸卷起剧本敲在了头上。

陈哲远抱头怒视檀健次:“你竟然为了他打我！你还真当他是亲儿子啊？！还有我就不是亲儿子吗！”虽然这话总觉得哪里有毛病，但拽哥不开心！管不了那么多了！

檀健次看他像在看傻子:“那你要打回来吗，像你花絮里打姚莫婉一样？”

陈哲远绝对只有三岁，檀健次偶然刷到花絮时就发现了，剧里被女孩子打了还要扬着手臂要打回来。

陈哲远自然是不肯的，别说打了，就是对着檀健次撒娇都小心翼翼的:“我怎么会打你……”他说着把头靠上对方的肩膀蹭了蹭:“你打多少下都行……骂我也行。”他最后一句话说的意味深长，一双亮晶晶的眼睛促狭的盯着檀健次。

檀健次反应慢了半拍，等到意识到陈哲远意有所指的时候噎了一下，没一会儿憋的耳朵都红了:“别说了。”

片场人来人往，陈哲远总是搭着他对戏，也没人发觉气氛不对，只是这死孩子蹬鼻子上脸，非要对着他往死里撩:“给你出气，骂我两句呗，”唇贴上发烫的耳垂，炙热的气息裹挟着低沉的嗓音落在他耳边:“像上次一样把我骂硬。”

檀健次红着耳朵泄愤般的推开他，周围的人习以为常的看他们打闹，陈哲远追上去扒拉住他，用所有人都听不见的声音叫他。

“多多。”

我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。

End


End file.
